In recent years, a disease and insect damage search system which searches for the name of disease or insect damage based on, e.g., crop name and symptom input information or captured image information of an agricultural field for breeding a crop is known as a system which automatically searches for an insect pest inhabiting a crop or symptoms of a disease of the crop.
Patent literature 1, for example, discloses a plant disease identification system including an image capture unit, an image processing unit, and a phytopathological database which stores the name of a specific plant disease and image information representing the characteristics of the specific disease in association with each other. In the identification system, first, the image capture unit acquires cultivated plant image information, and the image processing unit analyzes the cultivated plant image information acquired by the image capture unit to acquire image information representing a zone suspected to be diseased. The image processing unit then compares the acquired image information of the zone suspected to be diseased with the image information of the characteristics of the disease in the phytopathological database. When the image information of the zone suspected to be diseased matches the image information of the characteristics of the disease in the phytopathological database, the image processing unit acquires the name of the corresponding specific plant disease as a disease identification result.